


Summer or Spring

by dumbdeer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbdeer/pseuds/dumbdeer
Summary: It was one, silly tweet on that one spring morning. Day by day, the young dirty blonde’s emotions would stack up, feeling like they were blocking up his throat so he couldn’t be honest. His best friend would be there, smiling, taking in each and every joke he’d make. He was shy, but honesty wrecked him.Will Clay be able to step forward with his feelings, or will this stay a one-sided mystery?Inspired by the song “Summer or Spring” and several more underground songs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	Summer or Spring

The morning sun beamed, the universe welcoming another beautiful day upon the young adult. His arm lay above his eyes, the little sun rays shining through, awakening him. Sliding his arm down, he blinked softly, taking in the spring light. He lazily lifted his head, letting out a grunt of annoyance. Once he was up, he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. Reaching for his phone next to him, he read the first notification;

**Nick**

wake up clay we gotta stream soonn 

Sighing, Clay clicked the message and replied. 

**Me**

Yeah I know, I’ll hop on in about 20

He closed the message app, going straight to Twitter. Daring choice for his morning cup of tea, but he enjoyed viewing outpours of fan content for a day’s start. There were the usual clips, keyboard spamming and of course shipping. Some obsessive messages, some caring and polite. He was very aware of his range of audience and how young or immature they could be, but it was overall entertaining. He loved the daily fanart, support, and energy. It was good motivation before the day. 

Continuing his scroll, he came across a pretty simple, silly tweet. 

“... two content creators will get together this new year.”

Clay didn’t need to think before responding. He might as well feed what the audience wanted. Clicking reply, he typed ‘ @GeorgeNotFound ?’ .. Moments after tweeting, replies flooded, baffled by the response. He let out a soft chuckle. Then, he finally left his bed, fixing up his white sheets and heading to the bathroom to wash up and ready himself. He slid on grey sweatpants and put on a black hoodie. 

Then, after changing and eating, he sat at his setup. He got his computer on and running, stretching for a moment, then opening up Discord. The moment he was online, Nick sent him a quick DM. 

**Sapnap**

there you are smh

**Dream**

Whateverr vc 

Exhaling, he joined the vc with his best friend. 

“Mornin’ slowpoke, you slept in well.” Nick exclaimed with a small huff.

Clay rolled his eyes. “Ha, whatever. Who’s all going to be on? Anyone joining us?” He asked, waiting in the Minecraft menu. 

“Uh, I’m pretty sure George and Bad will be on with us today.” Nick replied, taking a sip of water. 

Right, George. There was no doubt he’d seen the tweet, considering he’d be up at this time. Clay thought to himself with a smile. _Hopefully he won’t think too much of it. Not like I was serious._

Looking at the server member list, he took notice of George being on Do Not Disturb mode. Above that, Bad was online. Clay shrugged it off, since George usually went on dnd to avoid notifications. _Unless, I really did shake him up with that joke. I hope he isn’t mad._

Sighing, Clay heard the ding of someone joining the vc. It was Bad with his usual, positive energy. 

“Hey guys!” He greeted the other two. Clay and Nick gave their greetings, keeping the same energy. 

After moments of discussing and joking around, they got ready to play. Today, they were going to try playing more with the basketball mod Clay developed. They sat in the modded server, making sure everything was stable. 

“Sapnap, is George joining soon? So we can play 2on2?” Bad asked, his character hitting towards Nick. 

Clay heard Nick switch over tabs. “Uhh, he should have been here by now. I’ll send him a DM.” Then, sounded the clacking of his keyboard. Soon enough, the ding of a join rang through Clay’s headphones.

“Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. OBS issues.” George said, his voice somewhat low. He sounded annoyed, maybe unnerved. 

“Alrighty, well we’re all ready now, right?” Clay said, looking back at the other three’s characters gathered around. 

“Yep yep!” Bad exclaimed. 

“Hell yeuh” Nick said in a silly voice. “Starting stream now!” 

George was quiet, but the faint sound of his keyboard was heard. 

“George? You ready?” Clay asked him, but only got a late response. 

“Yeah, I’m starting stream now.” George said. 

George’s stream had started and he gave a dumb little smile, getting his greenscreen on. Soon, his stream was up and running, and Clay opened it in his second monitor and turned the volume down. George was wearing a baby blue t-shirt. It looked really nice on him. All four boys cracked into intros and jokes for the stream, making it funny and entertaining. 

Nearly ten minutes into the stream, George started reading some donations. Clay glanced over to the other monitor. George’s smile had not gone away once, which had made Clay smile just as much. 

“Hannah, thank you for the 20! ‘do you got a girlfriend or are you still a closeted himbo?’ .. What? And no, I don’t, don’t need one.” 

“He’s too busy crushing to get a girlfriend.” Nick joked, Bad snickering in the background. 

“No I’m not.” George huffed with a smile, continuing to read through donations, eyes flicking between monitors. Clay admired how good he was with engaging with his chat, unlike him. 

“Deo with the 35, thank you so much! ‘How come you never responded to the twee..’ ugh.” George rolled his eyes. _Yeah, that tweet. He knows._ “I dunno, what am I supposed to reply with?” He said awkwardly, rolling his eyes. 

Clay giggled on mute, continuing on with their game. Him and George were on a team, going against Sapnap and Bad. Bad was determined to win with money on the line, and George didn’t take him seriously. After a fun few minutes, Bad and Sapnap had won the first round. 

“Ferris with the 10, ‘ask dream what he’s wearing’?” George looked back to his game. “Dream, what are you wearing.”

Clay found this as a good opportunity to make a stupid joke to hype up the audience. “Nothing, obviously.”

Bad let out a “What?!”, and Nick went along with the bit. 

George laughed to himself. “Proof? Pics or it didn’t happen?” He joked with a smug expression. Clay glanced at chat with a chuckle, everyone was on a rampage. He might as well play along. 

George’s phone dinged, his expression more embarrassed but curious than before. 

“Well? Did you get that hot bod?” Sapnap laughed, Bad saying “language” quietly after. 

George had his hand on his forehead, laughing to himself. Clay cackled loudly like a dork. He’d sent him a foot pic, and was obviously wearing sweatpants. 

George looked up blinking, trying to hide his flustered smile. “Yeah, totally. Very hot.” And that had caused Clay to wheeze. The chat started spamming, fangirling over the occurrence. Gay flag emojis, Pogchamps, all caps ‘WHAT’s and ‘OMG’s. It was the usual, really. The audience loved the show. And neither of them thought anything more from it. 

The stream was coming to an end after about a half and hour. Nick sighed, wanting a nap, and Bad saying he’d have to join another YouTuber’s event today. They said bye to the streams before ending at last. Bad left the vc, and Clay, George and Nick hung out for a while afterwards. They talked about the mod, and soon enough Nick had left the two alone. 

George was playing around a bit with the greenscreen, trying to fix the pixels. Clay just watched his webcam. 

“Why isn’t it working?” George huffed, moving the background around, staring at his other monitor. 

“Guess you’re just too pretty for it.” Clay joked, and George rolled his eyes. After a few moments, his friend had fixed his software and sighed. The camera turned off. The call was quiet, and Clay assumed George was gonna head out. But, the silence was broke by the somewhat-soft British accent of George. 

“Why’d you tweet that, anyways?”

Clay was still, tapping his finger lightly on his mouse. _Hah, what does he mean? We’ve had this ongoing joke for so long._

“It’s something to feed the fans, duh.”

“What if someone takes it seriously?”

“They won’t.” Clay laughed, reassuring him. _It didn’t mean anything afterall._

“Right. Anyways, I’m going to go make dinner. I’ll cya later.” 

“Alright, byee!” Clay replied, keeping a friendly tone as the little sad Discord notification rang that he’d disconnected from the vc. He leaned back in his chair with a small sigh, stretching his arms back. Why’d he sound so.. disappointed? Maybe dissatisfied? It wasn’t like George, these jokes were the norm for them. Maybe he was just off today, or maybe Clay took it too directly. He pulled his phone out, closing his message app and opening Twitter. 

His feed was buzzing with content, mixed with Dream Team content, other content creators, and random trending posts. 

_“I doubt it was an actual nude but PLEASEEE GEORGE’S FACE???”_

_“someone hack his phone n get that pic pls”_

_“George blushing tho”_

_“IKR they make it so hard not to ship them-“_

George blushing. It was a silly thought. Clay has always been curious about what could fluster him. He’d try flirting before, seeing if he could get a good reaction out of him. _Maybe I’ll try harder._

Low enough in his feed, fanart flooded his screen. Clay had a stupid smile on his face. Then, he came across one of the most gorgeous and realistic digital paintings he’d seen. It was of him hugging George from behind, giving a little kiss to the back of his ear, and George leaned forward with a smile. He’d been staring at the piece for a minute now, admiring each and every detail. He zoomed to George’s face. _What if this was real?_

Some form of adrenaline filled him, feeling his face suddenly heat up with his smile. _No, why are you acting like this?_ His smug look wouldn’t wipe away, his body heating. George, standing in front of him with his adorable smile. How close he could be with him, holding him. 

He slapped his forehead, rubbing his hand down his face. _What the fuck am I thinking about?_ He walked across his room, taking a few small steps to his window. Gorgeous, blossoming flowers leaned above the window, trees lining up ahead outside in the daylight. Pink petals fluttered past his window. He slid the window open, leaning out. The sweet scent of nature and beauty, it amazed him. 

As if he was pulled out of a daydream, he glanced around him. He wouldn’t let this moment down, the world was gleaming around him, he couldn’t resist snapping a pic. Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, he backed up. The camera focused on the window. The inside darkened, focusing on the outdoor wonderland. With petals drifting by, he snapped a Live Photo. 

He was satisfied. He wasn’t too big with photography, but this was one of the most gorgeous pictures he’s taken. With a soft smile, he opened his messages, clicking on George’s chat. 

He sent the picture. 

Clay stepped back, seating himself on the bed behind him. His small, smug smile wouldn’t wipe off. _You would look so pretty in the blossoms._

And, after only a few seconds, he'd gotten a response. 

**Georgie**

Wish I was there with you. 💓

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first fanfiction I’ve ever written. English isn’t my first langauge, either. but, I have many plans with this !
> 
> this story will have angst, fluff, and tears. I’ll try and release chapters as often as possible, especially since I have a ton of fun writing !
> 
> note; this is all written based off of their online personas and what they encourage to the audience. I don’t ship them based off of their personal lives and I never will. I respect everyone’s privacy and personal lives no matter what. thank you !


End file.
